Affection Thy Name Is Draco
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: WARNING boyxboy. HPDM. Draco decides to spend the holidays with Harry. Back at school they daydream about their time together. Will being back at school harm them physically or emotionally? Read Review.
1. Chapter 1 The Dursley's

'Hey Harry' Harry's head jerked up from the photo album he had been gazing at.

'Oh hey Katelyn'

The small girl closed the door behind her and hipped onto a seat opposite him. She had the same jet-black hair although her eyes were a deep brown 'are you alright?' she asked.

'Just don't want to go back to the Dursley's' Harry admitted scornfully.

'No one would' Katelyn patted his knees affectionately. The compartment door slid open again to reveal Draco Malfoy and a young girl about Katelyns age at his side.

'Hey Potter' Draco slammed the door shut and took a seat beside Harry.

'Wow! You have Lily's eyes!' the girl exclaimed seating herself beside Katelyn. Harry looked at Draco a questioning look on his face, regarding the second eleven-year-old.

'My mentally disabled adopted cousin' Draco smiled.

'I prefer the term "insane adopted cousin" if you don't mind'

'Her name is Siria Black'

'Ah yes Remus and Sirius' daughter' Harry smiled at the memory of his godfather's.

'I'm Katelyn Potter' Katelyn announced cheerfully her shaggy black hair tamed beneath a headband.

'Long lost relative adopted a daughter too' Harry explained to Draco, who nodded in understanding. It wasn't long before Siria and Katelyn fell asleep. Harry propped his feet up on the windowsill and rested his head in Draco's lap, with a slight smile. 'Have you got anywhere to go this summer?'

'No' Draco sulked back in his chair.

'You can stay with me if you want' Harry shrugged 'I don't think the Dursley's would mind' that was a lie in itself and he knew it.

'Alright then' Draco grinned and started to stroke Harry's hair.

Outside the window the villages became towns, the hills became roads and the outdoor smell was replaced with traffic fumes. Harry sighed and dragged his and Draco's off of the suitcase rack and followed Draco off of the train. They waved goodbye to Katelyn and Siria who went off to their adoptive families. Feeling uneasy Harry turned to Draco 'are you sure you're okay with staying with muggles?'

'Yeah I'll be fine' Draco hugged Harry around the shoulders 'and thank you, I owe you for this'

'I'll bear that in mind' Harry grinned as they walked through the barrier to the muggle world. It wasn't long before the Dursley's came into view, all of them looking annoyed and grumpy.

'What have you brought with you this year boy?' Vernon barked jerking a sausage shaped thumb at Draco, talking as if the blonde boy couldn't hear him.

'A friend for the holidays Uncle' Harry grinned evilly back up at Vernon 'I would have sent an owl but you burn them on sight so I didn't bother' Draco blinked in surprise and bit back a grin.

'Fine, he is to stay in your room, got it?' Harry nodded 'and when Marge comes…'

'We'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending that we don't exist' Harry finished in a bored voice. Vernon grumbled and walked towards the exit, Petunia and Dudley in tow.

'What was that about?' Draco asked.

'Oh never mind them' Harry informed lightly pulling his trunk alongside Draco's 'they'll stay on our good side because they don't want a "pig" as a son'

'Looks to me like they wished too late on that one' Draco smirked as they walked into the car park. They slid their trunks into the car boot and squashed into the backseat beside Dudley. Harry propped Hedwigs empty birdcage at his feet as Dudley threw dumb questions at Draco.

'Are you a wizard?'

'Yes'

'Are you rich?'

'Yes'

'Wanna be friends?'

'No'

Dudley sulked in the back of the car for the rest of the way home, as Harry and Draco jabbered away about goodness-knows-what. The car screeched to a halt outside number four.

'Since I'm feeling generous' Harry snorted but covered it up with a cough 'we can have McDonalds in honour of our _guest_' he half spat the word.

Harry led Draco to his bedroom and began to unpack things from their trunks. 'Harry what's McDonalds?'

'It's a type of junk food that muggles, like Dudley, get addicted to' Harry laughed taking Draco's things and dumping them into his dresser. 'It's quite nice actually' Harry grinned.

'Right' Draco said slowly still unsure but gave up on the idea a she didn't really care about it any more.

'You can have my bed'

'Where will you sleep?'

'Vernon will, no doubt, lock me in my "other room"' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Where's that?'

'Come' Harry led Draco back down the stairs and unlocked the smallest cupboard door. Draco expected it to lead down to a basement, and was clearly shocked when he saw the squashed bed inside with a single dying bulb hanging from the sloping ceiling. 'They locked me in here all the time before I went to Hogwarts, then I moved into Dudley's second room'

'Now I realise why you have sympathy for house elves' Draco's face was grim 'it must have been awful'

'Yes a living nightmare' Harry decided to change the subject 'park?'

'What?' Draco seemed distracted.

'Do you want to go to the park?'

'Oh yeah…okay' Draco followed Harry out of the door and down to the local park. Five minutes into the park Draco was swinging from monkey bars, he looked like he was having the time of his life! Harry grinned to himself. 'Wow hey Harry, look at me!' Draco yelled excitedly hanging upside-down from the monkey bars by his knees, his grey hoodie falling around his head, his blonde hair falling towards the floor in all directions like a platinum lions mane.

'HARRY! DINNER!' Dudley screamed across the field before hobbling back towards the house. Harry heard Draco sigh as he dropped off the monkey bars.

'COME ON HURRY UP!' Harry called over his shoulder as they started to run back towards the house 'OR WE'LL GET THEIR LEFTOVERS'!' at the word "leftovers" Draco sprinted past Harry in lightning speed. Harry laughed all the way home to find Draco had outran Dudley, not like that was a challenge, and therefore he wouldn't be getting anyone's leftovers.


	2. Chapter 2 Orders, DVD's and a Movie

Chapter two: Orders, DVD'S and a Movie

They arrived home with bright red faces and airless lungs. Luckily, thanks to Draco, neither he nor Harry was forced to eat leftovers. Both boys' wolfed down their food and went to wash the dishes.

'BOY!' Harry stopped by the kitchen door.

'Yes Uncle Vernon?' Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

'Set the brats bed up on your floor'

'1. His name is Draco and 2. Weren't you going to lock me in the cupboard?'

'Changed my mind'

Draco saw Harry eye his uncle suspiciously before leading Draco back up to his room carrying a pillow and quilt. 'Hold this' Harry thrust the pillow and quilts into Draco's arms, before kneeling beside his bed, reaching beneath it and tugging out a rather flat pathetic excuse for a bed. He then laid the quilt over it and grabbed the pillow roughly from Draco and began to fluff it up.

'Are you okay?' Draco asked seating himself at Harry's desk, looking nervous.

'Yeah just…Oh hi Hedwig!' Harry exclaimed his voice losing all sense of frustration. Harry opened the window and let the snowy owl flutter inside. Hedwig perched herself on Harry's bed dropping the letter she carried onto his pillow. Harry opened the letter and read it.

'Who's it from?' Draco asked.

'Mrs. Weasley she's inviting us for dinner tomorrow night'

Harry scribbled a reply and reattached the letter to Hedwigs leg and opened the window for her to fly back out. Meanwhile Draco was rummaging around in his trunk and realised, to his dismay and embarrassment, that he had forgotten his pyjamas.

'Er…Harry'

'Yeah'

'Uh…do you have a spare pair of pyjamas?' he asked sheepishly.

'Yeah' Harry shoved his glasses back on the bridge of this nose and yanked a drawer open 'I hope white is okay' Harry smiled handing Draco the pyjamas. Draco accepted the garments and paused for a second before pouncing on Harry tickling him to near death. 'D-Draco…s-stop…p-p-lease…' Harry howled with laughter. Draco ceased his attack and went along the hall to the bathroom, pyjamas in hand. When he returned in Harry's pyjamas, Harry had changed as well. Harry was just straightening the sheets over the mattress of the pullout bed when he noticed Draco's return.

'I see you get to have the summer of your life every' Draco smirked slightly sarcastically.

'Do you want to watch a movie?' Dursley's are downstairs plus I have my own DVD player'

'A what player?'

'DVD its like a disc with a movie on it' Harry couldn't really describe it.

Draco sensed Harry's loss for words and stepped up to him, wrapped him in his arms and buried his head in Harry's mass of black hair while affectionately massaging the brunettes' neck, that's where he got, stressed the most. 'How about you put the DVD on…or in…or whatever it is you have to do' Harry chuckled against his chest 'and I catch up as we go along?'

'Don't make me mess your hair up' Harry murmured looking up from Draco's chest.

'You wouldn't?' Draco's eyes went wide with horror.

'I would' Harry tip-toed with a smirk before kissing Draco's lips 'I'll choose the movie then shall I?' Draco nodded smiling. Harry returned with a "DVD" and inserted it into the T.V. propped up on Harry's dresser opposite Harry's bed. As Draco was about to lie down on the pull out bed Harry stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'What are you doing down there?' he asked.

'Getting…ready to watch a movie?'

'Come sit up here with me' Harry patted the pile of cushions propping him up. Draco rolled his eyes before sidling up next to his adorable little boyfriend.

'What are we watching?' Draco asked as they laid down more comfortably, with his head against Harry's chest listening to his faint heartbeat, with Harry's muscled arm wrapped protectively around his neck.

'A little something called "Moulin Rouge"' Harry said simply in a husky voice. Draco arched an eyebrow but said nothing as he hugged Harry tighter, nuzzling his cheek against his boyfriends' chest and started to watch the movie with interest as he moaned lightly at the soft fingers laced through his fine hair and stroking his temples lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3 Singing, Dancing & Swimming

Chapter three: Questions, sun cream and dancing

'**ODDBALLS! GET UP**!' Dudley's immature yell jerked both boys' awake. They had both fallen asleep on Harry's bed, not that Vernon would ever know. Harry groaned before falling out of bed. Within five minutes he had washed, dressed and was on his way downstairs, with Draco in tow. Draco took forever to walk down the stairs and when he finally walked into the kitchen he saw Harry at the cooker tending to some bacon. The green-eyed boy was still bleary-eyed from their late night.

'Hurry up!' a voice barked from the kitchen table 'Bring my coffee boy, and you brat' Draco jumped at Vernon's heavy voice so early in the morning 'get the post'

_You're just as bad in the morning as you are at night _Draco thought retreating down the hall and scooping up the mail. He returned to the kitchen; thrust the mail at Vernon, before going over to help Harry out with getting breakfast ready. Once everyone's breakfast was served and they were all tucking in, Harry's uncle Vernon attempted conversation with the two "abnormal" boys'.

'So bra…Draco, where do you live?'

'Malfoy Manor' Draco said simply not looking up from his plate.

'What's it like?'

'Too magical for me, I rather prefer the muggle way of living, more simpler'

'What's a muddle?' Dudley asked halfway through a mouthful of mashed eggs.

'It's what you are when you can't put two and two together' Harry snapped under his breath which made Draco choke on his tea as he tried not to laugh.

'What did you say boy?' Vernon screamed.

'Lovely weather today' Harry flashed a fake smile at his puce-coloured uncle.

When everyone had finished and left for the day, Draco and Harry did the washing up and cleaning before flopping down in the garden. The sun was warm and welcoming as the two boys lay beneath it, Draco had removed his shirt and lay on his front for a quick nap.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!' Draco screamed as something cold fell onto his back 'HARRY WHAT WAS THAT?'

'Sun cream you whimp!' Harry chuckled 'hold still' Harry commanded as he massaged the cream into Draco's skin 'I don't want you to burn your skin is so perfect and white' Harry smiled pressing small kisses down Draco's spine. Draco turned on his side to face Harry. The boys' emerald eyes glinted like green flames.

'I'm not afraid of your eyes any more' Draco stated as Harry lie down next to him on the prickly grass in the growing shade. Draco looked down at the younger boy; how he loved the touch of his satin skin, those fiery eyes, the sweet scent of his raven hair, the taste of chocolate and strawberry's on his cool, soft lips.

'Draco! Draco!' Harry called several times before said boy snapped out of his trance.

'Yeah?'

'Want to go inside? It's kind of dark' Harry gestured to the darkening sky and orange lamplights flickering to life.

'If I must' Draco play-nudged Harry before pulling his shirt over his now fairly tanned torso and walking inside 'actually could we go to bed and just…talk for a while?

Harry glanced back at Draco. He looked like an angel. His boyfriend was an angel with his platinum blonde hair, silver eyes; milky white skin and the most gorgeous body Harry had ever laid eyes on. He smiled up at Draco 'of course'

Once changed into their pyjamas and laying comfortably on Draco's pull out, the two boys' chatted away in hushed tones like there was no tomorrow, laughing all the time.

'Remember when we used to meet in the alcove?'

'Oh yeah we used to talk like mates and then act like arseholes to each other in front of everyone else'

'Yeah I was surprised they didn't find out' Harry admitted running a hand through his hair with a laugh.

'Did you really like Cho Chang?'

'No, she seemed okay, but all she ever did was whine about Cedric; imagine if we had got married on our honeymoon drinking wine all of a sudden "oh Cedric loved that wine boo-hoo-hoo"' Harry imitated Cho's squeaky voice. Draco laughed.

'Harry?'

'Mmm?'

'Do you want to dance?'

'I'd love to dance, but what about music?'

As they stood closer Draco leant down and whispered 'imagine it' he slid his fingers upon Harry's hip, and his other hand in Harry's. Harry imagined the slow music to Titanic, and felt Draco sway his hips smoothly in time with Harry. Every so often Harry felt Draco's lips brush against his ear, he closed his eyes as they danced, and he wanted to be able to kiss those lips forever. He didn't want anyone else.

'Draco?'

'Mmm?'

'Could you…?'

'Boy!' Harry went to his bedroom door, missing the feel of Draco's arms around him instantly.

'Yes Uncle?'

'What are you doing?'

'We've gone to bed without supper to show how grateful we are!' Harry closed his door and went back to Draco's arms. He hugged his boyfriends' waist and looked up into his silver eyes 'sorry about that' he murmured against Draco's shoulder.

'What were you going to say?'

'Could you sing for me…quietly?' Harry looked nervous and hopeful.

Draco lay down on his pull out bed pulling Harry on top of him and pressed his lips to Harry's ear. 'Comfortable?'

'Yes'

'_I follow the night_

_Can't stand the light_

_What more can your love do to me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream…_

_And dread the day…_

_When dreaming end?_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday _

_Why live life from dream to dream…_

_And dread the day…_

_When dreaming ends?_

One day I'll fly away…fly…fly…away'

Draco licked his lips before leaning down and kissing Harry's mouth. He'd thought Harry was asleep and was slightly shocked when he felt Harry begin to kiss him back. The two boys' relaxed in each others' arms and kissed one another ever so gently.

'Let's go to sleep' Harry suggested 'before my Uncle comes up'

They both managed to laugh weakly at this as Harry pulled the cover from his own bed down on top of them. Harry closed his eyes and snuggled comfortably beside Draco, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco kissed his cheek and stroked Harry's cheek with the hand Harry was lying on. Then darkness flooded into the room and clouded Draco's eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'DRACO! Draco mate snap out of it!' Blaise commanded. Draco jerked back to reality.

'What?'

'You're day-dreaming again'

'Oh' Draco managed to say. Across the potions classroom Draco heard the Weasley tell Harry the exact same thing; or near enough. The bell rang out for the end of lessons. Everyone else had gone except for Harry. Draco was about to leave when Harry grabbed his wrist.

'Hey Draco'

'Yeah?'

'What were you daydreaming about?' Harry tilted his head curiously.

'Last summer' Draco smiled shyly shouldering his school bag.

'Me too; want to come over for the Christmas holidays?'

'I'd love to; plus where else would I go besides here?'

'We both have a free period next…what do you want to do?'

'Go swimming?'

'Yeah okay I'll meet you by the lake'

'Gotcha' Draco winked.

Down by the lake Harry met Draco on the banks dressed in black trunks, Harry himself wore dark green trunks. They splashed around in the cool water ducking each other under, pouncing on each other and spraying one another. Draco was just about to duck Harry under again when said brunette pounced onto Draco's back and pulled Draco under the surface. Draco emerged a second later gasping. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Draco began to panic.

'Harry? Harry! Where are you?' Draco spun around frantically. He finally saw Harry a little way away floating in the grey-green water.

'I'm right here my little dragon' Harry teased with a smile swimming up to Draco and splashing him again.

'Hey! Quit it!' Draco shielded his face with his arms and hands. Harry smiled widely at Draco's antics. 'Do you want to go inside and get some food?' the blonde asked.

'No' Harry wrapped his wet arms around Draco's chest and hugged him tightly 'you can go I have Quidditch practise'

'Yeah Okay' they dried themselves off and pulled their clothes back on. They walked up to the castle doors. 'I'll see you later, good luck in practise' Draco planted a memorable kiss on Harry's lips.

'Thanks fingers crossed for me'

Draco demonstrated crossing his fingers in front of Harry's face 'all done' then he leant down for one last kiss before he leant back against the doorway watching as his little Gryffindor run off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Draco knew he had a goofy grin on his face. He didn't care. He returned to the Slytherin common rooms his fingers remaining crossed in his pocket all the way down.


	4. Chapter 4 Quidditch & Kisses

Chapter four: Quidditch and Kisses

'POTTER! BLUDGER!'

Harry dodged the bludger and the crowd cheered him on. "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" There was the snitch; a gleaming golden ball with silvery wings hovering at the bottom of the goals hoops. Harry dove towards it and felt his gloved fingers close around the tiny golden ball. As it struggled in his in his palm as he held it up to show the jeering crowds. Suddenly Harry felt a something cold and hard collide with his chest. A bludger! Harry was ripped off his broom and plummeted past his teammates to the ground.

Draco who had been watching from below the stands saw Harry hurtling downwards. No one was rushing to help him, not even Dumbledore. Deciding to risk it all Draco whipped out his wand 'Accio Nimbus two thousand and one!' The broom shot into his hand. Draco swung his leg over and kicked off from the dugout. The wind burnt his silver eyes as he dove downwards towards the grass. Harry was so close to the ground. He outstretched his hand. It was like catching the snitch. His hand grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him upwards. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he repositioned Harry in his arms and slowly started to descend the rest of the way to the ground. He collapsed on the floor Harry on the ground, nose bleeding and glasses nowhere to be seen. Draco began to cry as a small crowd gathered. He ignored them.

'Harry?' he cupped Harry's cheek and when he got no reaction from the younger boy he sobbed louder 'HARRY? HARRY!'

'Why is Malfoy touching Harry?' Ron sneered lightly.

Hermione slapped him lightly 'oh my god is he…crying?' the pair watched on as Dumbledore and Pomphrey and the rest of the teachers' hurried down on the field to help Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke in the hospital wing his chest tightly wrapped in crisp white bandages. 'Evening Harry' Professor Dumbledore walked up to the side of Harry's bed.

'Evening sir' Harry attempted to sit up but his chest was wrapped so tightly it caused him to lose any breath he had. He coughed and spluttered. He wanted to move his aching legs but something heavy rested on his thighs.

'Young Mister Malfoy hasn't left your side for over a month and a half' Dumbledore smiled his pale blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

'He didn't have to' Harry choked in pain.

'But Harry I wanted to' Draco mumbled weakly raising his head slightly. Harry smiled, they both turned to see why Dumbledore was being so quiet. He'd vanished. Harry shook his head and relaxed back against the pillows.

'What do you want to do tonight?' Draco asked sounding more alert.

'Flying'

'BUT YOU HAVE THREE BROKEN RIBS!!!' Draco protested.

'And some fresh air will do me good'

'Alright I'll be back in ten minutes' Draco disappeared behind the doors and reappeared sometime later with a spare set of jeans, shirt and jumper. He sat on the end of Harry's bed; Harry sat up and let Draco dress him up like an over-sized Barbie doll. Once dressed Draco led Harry out onto the Quidditch pitch a chilly wind bit through Harry's jumper and he shivered. Draco unwound his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Harry's.

'Thanks' Draco hugged Harry as the younger boy shivered. Draco pulled away and looked up at the side, Harry followed his gaze. There was his Firebolt! Hit heart swelled so much he coughed lightly. Harry took hold of Harry's hand and they both sat facing each other astride the broom. As they Firebolt hovered beneath the full moon Draco held Harry's hand and emerald gaze as he leant forward.

'I love you' he whispered into Harry's lips.

Harry eyes brimmed with tears as he hugged Draco's hips closer 'Oh Draco, I love you too'

From the Astronomy tower the full moon and silhouette of the couple dance peacefully within the half-moon spectacles of a old wizard that smiled happily as he looked up at the sky.

The End


End file.
